ITwins
iTwins is the 23rd episode of the Second Season of iCarly. Plot After Freddie is made fun of for being easy to manipulate, (he receives an email from Carly and Sam and dresses up as a clown, believing that it's Clown Day at school) he believes the girls are trying to prank him when Sam says her twin sister named Melanie is coming to Seattle. He's not convinced, and to try to prove it, he asks Melanie out on a date, thinking that Sam would never go on a date with him. The plan to try to prove that Melanie is really Sam takes an unexpected turn when Melanie kisses Freddie, and Freddie thinks that Sam kissed him and then becomes extremely paranoid. In the end, since Freddie refuses to believe it, Sam 'admits' to Freddie that there is no Melanie. Satisfied, Freddie departs shortly before Melanie arrives to go to the movies with Carly and Sam, proving her existence to the audience once and for all. In a subplot, Carly gets a job tutoring Chuck in math, to which Spencer disagrees with, as Chuck keeps tormenting him. After Spencer shows Carly how awful Chuck really is (with the help of a hidden video camera that Socko set up), Carly thinks of a way to get back at Chuck. She makes up the number Derf and teaches it to him, so he can use it on his next math test. When he fails his test, his father says Carly no longer needs to tutor him, and decides to send Chuck to Camp Add- 'em-Up for the whole summer (at Spencer's suggestion). Guest Stars Ryan Ochoa as Chuck, and David St. James as Mr. Howard. Trivia *This is the first iCarly episode to be rated G (Y7 before). *Melanie is the first person to know about Sam and Freddie's kiss other than themselves. *The dance club that Melanie and Freddie went to was named Quisp (Under 21) DANce Club. The capital letters in "dance" is a reference to iCarly's creator, Dan Schneider. *In this episode it is discovered that Sam hates stripes on guys but likes wearing stripes herself according to Dan Schneider. *It is discovered that Carly and Sam hate the letter Q. *This is the first appearance of Sam's twin sister Melanie. It's highly unlikely that she'll appear again as shots of one actress playing two characters can be quite time-consuming. *Sabrina appears as a dancing girl who is responsible for Freddie spilling his drinks. It is unknown if she is the Sabrina character or just a cameo by her actress. *Melanie is mentioned again in iThink They Kissed, where Freddie mentions that he might have kissed Sam twice, although he says "I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing". *To this day Freddie still doesn't believe Melanie is real cause Carly and Sam never have proved it or have shown him Melanie in person. *When Chuck sprays Spencer with the brown liquid, he said he didn't want to taste it, although he got it in his mouth. So he had to taste it anyhow. Quotes the iCarly webcast Sam: I call this video "Gullible Freddie." Check this out. the video, Freddie walks into Ridgeway dressed up as a clown. Everyone laughs Freddie: Hey, why aren't you guys dressed like clowns?! and Sam burst out laughing Sam: What do you mean? Freddie: I got an email from the school saying that today was clown day. Didn't you guys get-- you guys sent me the email. Carly: to Sam She made me! Freddie: Wait, is this on camera? GIBBY COME HERE! goes to static enters Carly's apartment Freddie: Hey, can I borrow a scissors? Carly: Don't you have a scissors? Freddie: 'No, my mom says "it's too dangerous to keep them around the house"... '''Spencer: '''We've got a scissors in the kitchen drawer. Can you handle 'em? '''Freddie: '''I think I can. '''Spencer: '''Come with me... ''ans Spencer walk to the kitchen 'Carly: '''Yeah? '''Melanie: '''Carly, it's Melanie. '''Spencer: '''It's Sam's sister? ''Melanie enter from the elevator 'Freddie: '''OK, this is the stupidest thing ever... '''Melanie: '''Oh my gosh, you're Freddie, I recognize you for iCarly. '''Freddie: '''Oh shut up! '''Melanie: '''huh? I'm confused... '''Freddie: '''Really... Sam? '''T-Bo: '''Would the gentleman care for a pickle? '''Freddie: '''No, i don't want a pickle. '''T-Bo: '''Why? You afraid of pickles? Scared to take a walk on the pickle side of town? '''Freddie: '''No, I just think that pickles and smoothies don't really go together. '''T-Bo: '(sarcastically) Oh. Well, pardon me for thinking that all foods and beverages can get along. '''Freddie: Sam would rather chew broken glass then go out on a date with me for a whole Saturday night. No way she's going through with this! Carly: You asked Melanie. Freddie: OOOKAYY. You can pretend I'm going on a date with Melanie, but I know I've got a date with Sam. on smoothie and coughs it out Carly: What?! Freddie: I'VE GOT A DATE WITH SAM!!!! T-Bo: You wanna buy a pickle?? Freddie: NO!!!! Freddie: So, Melanie... you look pretty hot tonight. Melanie: Thanks! I love your shirt! Freddie: No, you don't. Carly said you hate stripes! Melanie: Sam hates stripes. Freddie: How long are you gonna keep this up?! Melanie on her shoulder Just admit you're Sam and we can leave! Melanie: I would, ow... her shoulder ...but I'm not Sam! and Melanie are slow-dancing Freddie: I can't believe you're doing this. Melanie: Why? I like you! Freddie: You hate me; you always have! Melanie: Maybe Sam hates you. Freddie: You ARE Sam! Melanie: Really? Would Sam do this? Freddie on the lips Freddie: You swore we'd never do that again! Melanie: I didn't swear anything. becomes extremely paranoid and runs away; Melanie chases him Sam: You won. We tried to trick you but we couldn't pull it off Freddie: '''Ha, so admit there's no Melanie, and that I am not gullible, and that I'm too smart for you '''Sam: '''There's no Melanie, you're not gullible, and you're too smart for me '''Fredie: That's right! In your face, Puckett! Bye, ladies. Sam: How could you make out with Freddie? Melanie: He's adorable! Carly: I can't believe you two are sisters. Sam & Melanie: Me neither. the elevator goes down to an end. View Gallery for this episode here 219 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:One appearance only